If You Know What I Mean
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. InoHina. It doesn't matter what Ino says as long as Hinata doesn't understand.


Disclaimer: Dustbunny still doesn't own Naruto- and here's the proof!

A/N: It's amazing how much research I'll do for a one-shot while avoiding writing additional chapters for other works. Really, though, I was looking up meanings of roses and tulips when the plot bunny attacked me. Luckily the bite wasn't too deep

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.

If Ino thought Hinata knew what she was saying in her secondary language, she wouldn't have spoken it. Her secret messages were meant to be just that, even to the recipient. It was her way of being true to her heart without putting it in danger.

She told her with a vibrant yellow tulip, offering one that would only be good for pressing.

"_I'm hopelessly in love with you."_

Hinata smiled and thanked her and tucked it away. Encouraged, as though Hinata openly accepted the meaning behind the gesture, Ino offered another two more flowers that would be useless to her. This time they were a white violet and a primrose.

"_Let's take a chance. I can't live without you."_

Hinata smiled and sniffed them and put them to the side. Glancing at the flowers Ino had surrounded herself with, she held out a striped carnation to add to the arrangement.

"_My answer is no. I can't be with you."_

Ino accepted it without so much as a tremble, soothing her heart with the assurance that Hinata didn't know what she was saying. There was no reason to be upset. Instead, Ino pointed out a number of healthy red carnations.

"_My heart aches for you."_

Then, reinforcing the statement, she suggested an elaborate arrangement of gladioli.

"_I'm really sincere."_

Hinata frowned as though considering, and Ino almost wanted to believe she was pondering the words and not the flowers. With a bright smile to hide the desperation of her plea, Ino held out a narcissus.

"_Love me."_

For a moment, Ino thought, Hinata looked almost apologetic. With a smile and with assurance that the recommended flowers were lovely, she insisted upon carnations. Specifically, she wanted the striped variety.

"_My answer is no. I can't be with you."_

Ino's smile wavered, but only for a moment. Forcefully reminding herself that Hinata was deaf to her own words, she explained that striped carnations wouldn't fit the occasion well at all. To Hinata's look of interest, she went on to suggest other types.

None of the camellia or the marigold like she had subconsciously planned; no, she didn't care to express anymore longing or even jealousy. Instead she showed off gorgeous specimens of peony.

"_I'm sorry. Be happy in life and in marriage."_

Hinata smiled softly, almost sadly at the pretty flowers before giving her approval. A few more were selected, arrangement designs were made, and it was time for Hinata to leave. Carefully putting everything where it belonged, Ino hesitated over a cyclamen. Using more strength than should ever be needed for such a task, she presented it to Hinata as a congratulatory gift. It left an odd feeling in her stomach not to be giving the more appropriate Casablanca lily, but she pushed the feeling down. The cyclamen said what needed to be.

"_Good-bye."_

Almost hesitantly, Hinata took it, a small smile adorning her lips. Ino smiled back, insincerely she would admit, and turned back to what she was doing. She listened to Hinata's foot steps, heading for the door, and simultaneously wished she would hurry away and stay forever. Conveniently, Hinata stopped just short of leaving, the bells above the door cut off almost rudely.

For a moment there is silence, then Hinata hurried back towards Ino.

Holding her breath, Ino turned toward Hinata, forced smile back in place, and started to ask if there was something else Hinata needed. She stopped short when she saw the desperate, sorrowful look upon Hinata's face. Before Ino could ask if something was the matter, Hinata reached out with one hand, tucking something Ino couldn't see behind Ino's ear. One more sad smile and Hinata was gone, leaving a very stunned Ino in her wake.

Confused, Ino reached up and brought the flower Hinata had given her to where she could see it. Her face flushed heavily as realization dawned. Eyes downcast, she smiled joylessly, unable to help but appreciate the gesture.

Clenched in her hands was a purple hyacinth.

"_Please forgive me."_

If Ino thought Hinata knew what she was saying in her secondary language, she wouldn't have spoken it. Her secret messages were meant to be just that, even to the recipient. It was her way of being true to her heart without putting it in danger.

.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.9.8.7.65.4.3.2.1.

Could you tell that I was lost on how to end this? I actually did intend to restate the beginning to a degree. Simply copy-and-pasting it, however, is a few degrees past that point.

Seriously, I'm looking at a list of meanings and bam- Inata (my word for the couple; spread it around) plot idea out of nowhere. Since I was already on a site that gave flower meanings, I went ahead and looked a few more things up. There was actually going to be more flower double-talk (not to mention more substance) to this, but it got more than a little weird and hard to keep what meant what organized. If you could only see what this thing metamorphed from…

Ah, well. Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated


End file.
